


Do You Have 11 protons? Cause You're Sodium Fine

by ThePurpleStarfish



Series: Kurooaka Week [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, just two dorks in love, kuroo is a science nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleStarfish/pseuds/ThePurpleStarfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking for domestic, plot-less, Kurooaka fluff with bad science pick up lines? Then you've come to the right place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Have 11 protons? Cause You're Sodium Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Disgust  
> It didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it, but I can't look at it anymore without my head exploding. I hope you enjoy :)

“If you were oxygen, I would be an alkali metal so I could get in you and explode,” Kuroo leaned over the table, his eyebrows raised and his mouth split into a smirk.

Akaashi wrinkled his nose. “You're disgusting, Kuroo.”

“Aw, babe, don't be like that.” Akaashi leaned back with his arms folded over his chest, the wooden kitchen chair creaking under his shifting weight.

“Like what?”

Kuroo smirked, saying nothing while reaching his hand over the table, his hand lying flat with his palm up, waiting expectantly. Akaashi was not going to say anything more, going to ignore the welcoming hand of his boyfriend, but he was weak. With a quiet sigh, he released his hand from the fold of his arm and placed it in Kuroo's, watching how it was engulfed as soon as Kuroo closed his hand around him. “Hey, Akaashi?”

“What?”

“If I was an endoplasmic reticulum, how would you want me: smooth or rough?”

Akaashi attempted to pull his hand away, but Kuroo was quick to react, tightening his hold. “I'm leaving,” Akaashi said, turning his head towards the door.

“Oh? Where would you be going? Home? I could take you there, the living area is only a few feet away,” Kuroo teased, gesturing to the room adjacent to the kitchen.

A laugh bubbled from Akaashi's lips while he lifted his head to look over to at Kuroo, his eyes softening. “You're an idiot.”

“And you're stuck with this idiot,” he grinned, his hand loosening and then tightening around Akaashi's in a comforting gesture. He rest his head down on his bicep, closing his eyes.

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

It was early Sunday morning, the sun barely shining through the curtains as Kuroo and Akaashi sat at either end of the table in the kitchen. Akaashi still wore the clothes he slept in; a large shirt – probably Kuroo's – and long, thin cotton pajama bottoms. Kuroo, on the other hand, only wore the shorts Akaashi gave him for his birthday a few years ago, which he could only wear inside or else he could be charged with public indecency. But it wasn't like Akaashi could complain, though, or even want to. At this ungodly hour, he loved having something nice to look at.

Well, that, and Kuroo's bed head.

It was always so much worse when he first woke up. Kuroo, of course, complained, but that didn't stop Akaashi from reaching over the rest of the way and running his fingers through it with his free hand. Soft. Kuroo sighed contently and leaned into the touch of Akaashi's fingers.

“Ah, I keep forgetting you're actually like a cat.”

“Baby,” he muttered, not bothering to open his eyes, “I'd say you're the cat. You're too purrfect.”

“Kuroo, I swear to-” he was cut off by Kuroo's snickers.

“Come on, that one was good.”

“You've been hanging around Bokuto for too long.”

“I hate to tell you this, but I've known him longer than I've known you. You're the one who agreed to date this.”

“I thought I could save you.”

“Nope,” Kuroo said, over-popping the p at the end, “I just dragged you to Hell with me.”

Akaashi hummed, curling black waves around his fingers. Well, if this was Hell, then he could get used to it. They were silent for a few more moments, letting the warm light from outside wash over them, the curtains creating a slight shield. Akaashi moved from Kuroo's down to his forearm, gently running his fingers over his skin. “Akaashi,” Kuroo started, his voice thick from being on the edge of sleep.

“Yes?”

“Why don't you call me Tetsurou that often?”

Without missing a beat, Akaashi answered. “Because you get this really weird look on your face when I do.”

“No I don't.”

“Yes you do.”

“No, no, I promise. Try me,” he lifted his head, moving his free arm to rest his chin in his palm.

Akaashi was hesitant, but decided to indulge him. “Alright, Tetsurou, can you – you did it right there.”

“Did not. And, hypothetically, if I did, it was because you say it in that seductive voice,” he griped, his bottom lip jutting.

“That's just my voice,” Akaashi gave a lopsided smile before leaning over and placing a kiss on his pouting boyfriend's lips.

Kuroo did make a face whenever Akaashi said his name. It looked somewhere between dreamy, smug, and slightly turned on. Whenever he pulled that stupid face, Akaashi would flush across his cheeks and all the way down his neck. They've been together for over four years now, but it could be ten, or twenty, or thirty and Akaashi would still blush like a boy confessing to his first crush.

“It's a very sexy voice. That's probably why I make 'the face' whenever you say my name; because you say it in bed,” Kuroo decided, closing his eyes as his hand still cupped his chin.

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “I'm sure,” he said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

The couple sat there for a few more minutes, the only sound being the hum of the fan running in the next room over. It was nice; calm. It had been a while since they were both able to sit down and have a comfortable silence between them. Usually, Kuroo had his work as an analytical chemist at a lab almost an hour away, which caused him to stress and want to pass out as soon as he got to bed. Akaashi worked as a teacher, which everyone saw coming after how he was able to deal with Bokuto, and his job was stressful as well, just in a different way.

Despite the stress levels, there was nearly no fighting between them. When Kuroo came home, Akaashi had been home for almost an hour, and await with open arms before they both crashed on the couch, decompressing before they had to make dinner. But stress free silences? Rare.

“Akaashi,” Kuroo grumbled, his eyes still closed “If I were an enzyme, I'd be DNA helicase so I could unzip your genes.”

Akaashi blinked before ripping his hand away. “I'm going to need coffee if you're going to keep this up.” He pushed away from his chair and made his way over to the counter, ignoring the groans coming from the table. In all honesty, Akaashi didn't mind the jokes; they reminded him of the awful pick up lines Kuroo was using the first day they met in college. However, it was too early and he was not nearly drunk enough to find them as funny as he had four years ago.

As he began making the coffee, Akaashi heard the other chair scrape against the floor, followed by soft footsteps coming up behind him. Carefully, slowly, Kuroo wrapped his strong arms around Akaashi's middle. “Hey, Akaashi.”

“Kuroo, I told you-”

He cut himself off with a choked sound as Kuroo placed a soft kiss in the crook of his neck and his bare chest pressed against his back, deciding to leave his lips where they had planted themselves as he spoke. “I love you.”

Akaashi's eyes cast down, his smile hiding under the waves of his hair. Quickly, he turned around and slipped his arms around Kuroo's neck, leaving the taller man blinking down at him in surprise. Akaashi wasted no time in connecting their lips. The sudden contact left Kuroo in his frozen state, but only for a moment. He only waited a single beat before he moved his lips along with his suddenly eager boyfriend.

Akaashi was the first one to pull away, a smirk creeping across his lips. Then, in a low, husky voice, he whispered, “you're disgusting.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses.


End file.
